This is a request for the purchase of a FACS Vantage flow cytometer to facilitate NIH supported research projects in the Colleges of Veterinary Medicine, Sciences, and Pharmacy at the Washington State University, Pullman Campus and the Department of Microbiology, Molecular Biology and Biochemistry at the University of Idaho (8 miles from Pullman).